tinieblas de la verdad
by Eyedragon Ancalagon
Summary: One shot de tinieblas del pesare y tinieblas de la guerra.


**Tinieblas de la verdad.**

_Ya han pasado 4 años desde que terminó la guerra, la alianza de las razas se mantiene estable y cada día se hace más fuerte. Los dragones ahora vivimos en libertad, reconstruyendo nuestra antigua capital; Para esto recibimos ayuda de las otras 4 razas tales como; materiales de trabajo, ayuda de obreros, etc. Decidimos bautizar a nuestra nueva ciudad como "Sion", en honor al pueblo de los lobos huargo, quienes fueron los primeros en revelarse contra los alicornios, quisimos salvarlos pero no pudimos, esta gran raza yace extinta en su totalidad pero de no ser por ellos, dudo mucho que hubiéramos logrado revelarnos; Fueron ellos quienes casi extinguen a los alicornios, de no ser por ellos los alicornios hubieran sido un ejército completo y nuestra rebelión no habría tenido éxito, al menos es lo que me gusta pensar y mucho concuerdan con esto. _

_La historia de los lobos fue publicada en todos los reinos, incluidos los que no formaban parte de la Unión, su valentía ahora es admirada por todos, salgo por algunos grupos que aun niegan la verdad de las princesas alicornio. _

_En estos dos años… Eh tratado de hablar con mi sobrina, convencí a los demás miembros de la Unión de dejarla legalmente bajo mi custodia apenas ayer, mañana iré a Canterlot y veré si puedo convencerla de venir conmigo y ya no ser prisionera, legalmente está bajo mi custodia pero respetare cualquier decisión que ella quiera tomar, mate a su padre después de todo… _

_Recuerdo que cuando termino el conflicto, busque a mis antiguas amigas… No las encontré por ningún lado, le pregunte a Twilight que les paso, donde estaban… La única respuesta que recibí fue su despreciable y característica sonrisa, solo me dijo que ellas descubrieron la verdad, no sé cómo fue que se enteraron de mi esclavitud, me retire sin preguntar, francamente no me importaba, esa respuesta termino por destrozar mí ya destrozado corazón, saber más del tema solo me lastimaría más, ellas están muertas y punto. _

—¡Spike! — Gritó Perséfone sacando al dragón de sus pensamientos. — Ya llegamos.

—… Ah, claro. — Dijo mientras se podía divisar una gran ciudad en construcción, parte de ella ya estaba habitada; había escuelas y casas. Por el momento los dragones acordaron no usar ningún sistema monetario hasta ya haber terminado de construir la ciudad, solo dividían todo en partes iguales para todos; los adultos trabajaban y los niños estudiaban y ayudaban en sus tiempos libres a los adultos a construir la ciudad, pero a todos les daban las mismas cantidades de comida.

Spike y Perséfone llegaron a tierra y vieron como todos los dragones y voluntarios de otras razas comían juntos luego de un día de trabajo.

—Nada como un buen almuerzo después de una aburrida junta del consejo. — Dijo Perséfone a Spike.

—Sí, concuerdo. — Dijo Spike mientras caminaba junto a su amada Perséfone hacia las mesas donde estaban unos grifos con sombreros altos y blancos.

—Buenas tardes mi lord Spike, mi lady Perséfone ¿Qué les sirvo hoy? — Dijo el grifo.

La comida era muy variada; había un guiso de ciervo, conejo, pescado y pollo; carne de ternera; ensaladas de múltiples tipos y mucha bebida (tanto con alcohol como sin alcohol).

Spike tomo un poco de guiso de ciervo, una cerveza negra y un poco de pan. Perséfone, en cambio, tomo carne de ternera, una ensalada cesar y un poco de vino.

Spike miro su comida con una sonrisa, jamás pensó que las otras 4 naciones les mandaran tantos recursos. Tras la conquista de Equestria, todos los recursos de esa nación comenzaron a ser utilizados por las demás razas; Algunos se iban para alimentar a los ponis derrotados, otros fueron usados para el pueblo de los changelings, otra parte era usada para que los dragones tuvieran comida y materiales de construcción, el resto fue botín de guerra para las demás naciones, salgo en el caso de las cebras quienes no creían en la práctica de tomar botines de una guerra.

Perséfone y Spike se sentaron a comer en una mesa en el centro, los dos comieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Perséfone comento.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Spike alzo la vista, vio los ojos de Perséfone llenos de seriedad. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Desde que obtuviste legalmente la custodia de tu sobrina, no te eh visto muy alegre, te voy muy preocupado. ¿Tienes miedo de que ella te rechace?

—… Mate a su padre… ¿Tu como estarías en su lugar?

—Considerando lo que me has contado de tu hermano, estaría muy enojada.

—¿Vez? Ella me odiara, ella me detesta con ganas.

—Lo sé, pero, recuerda que no mataste a Shining, fue un accidente, explícaselo, explícale la promesa que le hiciste a tu hermano, a su padre. Antes de que se enterara la visitabas y se llevaban muy bien.

—Eso fue antes de que supiera que mate a su padre…

—Ya te lo dije, no lo mataste.

—Mi espada lo hizo, MI ARMA. — Dijo al punto en que de sus ojos comenzaban a caer lágrimas. — Era mi hermano, mi hermano… Y lo mate.

—El que sea un arma de tu posición no te da la culpa. — Ella se levanta y abrasa a Spike con su ala. — No es tu culpa, escucha, habla con ella, arregla las cosas… Y aléjala de Twilight.

Spike en ese momento recordó a su "hermana", estaba cerca de Skyla, quien estaba muy enojada con él, ¿Qué pasaría si ella se aprovecha de ese odio? Podría usarla, manipularla. No podía permitirlo, le prometió a Shining que la cuidaría, que la protegería de Twilight, no rompería su promesa a su único hermano real.

—Traerla aquí, lejos de Twilight, es lo mejor. — Dijo Perséfone.

—… — Spike miro a todos lados, viendo como las razas convivían sin racismo ni odio, en armonía. — Pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaran ellos ante una alicornio?

Perséfone se quedó pensativo, sin saber bien que responder. — Veremos ese detalle cuando llegue, ahora lo importante es alejarla de Twilight.

—… Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, con el ruido de las conversaciones de la multitud de fondo hasta que Perséfone hablo.

—¿Iremos mañana verdad? ¿A Canterlot?

—Ese es el plan…

—Quiero hablar con Celestia. — dijo bebiendo un vaso de vino.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero mirarla a los ojos y preguntar "¿Por qué?"

—¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? — Dijo Spike. — ¿Para qué? Lo hecho, hecho esta ¿Qué cambiara saberlo?

—Mis padres murieron por ella… — Dijo Perséfone. — Tu madre, tu padre, cientos de los nuestros, quiero saber porque murieron, que clase de ambición los llevó a eso.

—Tal vez nuestros recursos. — Dijo Spike.

—Puede ser, pero en cuyo caso pudieron negociar.

—Ya lo dijo Marcus, son una raza racista y orgullosa.

—Sí, lo sé, pero hasta la criatura más tonta y egoísta tiene sentido común.

—Tal vez querían recuperar lo que perdieron peleando con los lobos.

—Lo que perdieron con los lobos huargo fueron las vidas de casi toda su raza, no tierras y menos las que habitaba nuestra raza.

—…

—No cariño, para esto quiero una explicación que salga de la boca de la misma Celestia.

—No hagas preguntas si no quieres saber la respuesta, recuerda que la curiosidad mato al gato.

Perséfone lo miro a los ojos. — Pero el gato murió sabiendo. — Dijo mientras se levantaba. — Quizás sería buena idea que preguntaras como fue que tus amigas se enteraron de tu situación, sinceramente a mí también me interesa saber esa respuesta.

_Luego del almuerzo, el resto del día fue ayudar en la construcción de la ciudad y alguno que otro asunto burocrático, francamente odio la política, me aburre, pero es necesaria._

_Durante la noche no pude dormir, sabía que al día siguiente tendría que encarar a Skyla y tenía miedo, pero también tenía otra duda que no me dejaba tranquilo, ¿Cómo se enteraron las chicas de la esclavitud? ¿Cómo fue que Twilight decidió matarlas?. Al principio no quería saber nada del tema, pero lo que dijo Perséfone hoy… Me dio ganas de conocer la verdad, saber no solo si Twilight mato a mis amigas, sino también saber porque Celestia esclavizo a mi raza. Miles de preguntas bailaban en mi cabeza, trataba de distraerme y dormir, pero no lo conseguía. Sin embargo, la noche paso rápidamente, pareció menos de una hora, supongo que es por el hecho de haber estado pensando toda la noche._

_Cuando llego el amanecer todas las preguntas desaparecieron, salgo una, Skyla. Desperté a Perséfone y le pedí salir antes, se molestó un poco por lo temprano que era, le pedí disculpas y accedió. _

_El viaje a Canterlot era de un día y medio, juntamos a nuestra guardia y emprendimos vuelo. Durante las primeras horas del viaje mi mente no dejo de pensar, nos detuvimos en arrollo para almorzar un poco de pescado y agua, o cerveza que también habíamos traído, de joven nunca pensé que la cerveza se convirtiera en una bebida tan frecuente para mí, claro tenia cuidado de no pasarme, pero menos de 3 tarros no bebía. Luego de almorzar continuamos, descansamos para cenar y dormir al anochecer y al amanecer por fin llegamos a Canterlot._

_La vista de la ciudad era bastante lastimosa, todavía había muchos edificios en ruinas, por suerte cada familia tenía casa, dado a que una vez conquistamos la ciudad, mandamos a todos los civiles a sus respectivas ciudades. Sin embargo, podía ver los rostros llenos de odio de la población, me sentí muy mal, Equestria una vez tuvo un pueblo hermoso y lleno de gente amable y ahora nadie confiaba en nadie, todo era silencio y todo era gris._

_Dentro de las ciudades Equinas todavía había trabajo y economía, los ponis ahora eraban básicamente un estado dependiente de la Unión, al menos eso era en teoría, en la práctica eran ciudades donde sus habitantes no tenían permitido Salir, pero fuera de eso eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, mientras no infringieran las leyes como: No portar armas, no atacar a soldados de la Unión a menos que estos abusen, etc. _

Spike y Perséfone llegaron al palacio seguidos por su guardia, Spike vestía una armadura negra y llevaba la espada de su padre enfundada en su espalda, Perséfone llevaba una armadura blanca con la espada que Spike le regalo envainada en la cintura, su guardia vestía armaduras normales y no llevaban espadas, llevaban garras de acero y puntas afiladas en sus colas.

El palacio, a diferencia de los demás edificios, era uno de los menos dañados por lo que sus daños se arreglaron en menos de dos meses y ahora era el único edificio 100% restaurado, en un principio, la Unión quiso darle prioridad a los demás edificios y ciudades pero los ciudadanos consideraban el palacio como un patrimonio de la cultura Equestriana y por ende, tuvieron que priorizar la restauración de este, dado a que la población se negaba a escuchar razones, simplemente quería a sus princesas sanas y salvas.

—Ve a ver a tu sobrina. — Dijo Perséfone con una cálida sonrisa. — Estoy segura que lo logras.

—¿No me acompañas?

—No Spike, esto es entre tú y ella, será mejor lo hablen a solas.

—¿Y tú que harás?

—Ya te dije, tengo asuntos pendientes con Celestia. — Dijo seriamente mientras caminaba.

_Cuando Perséfone me dejo solo para ir a hablar con Celestia, me preocupe, sabía que esto era algo que tenía que hacer solo, pero tenía miedo._

Spike camino por los pasillos hasta una de las torres, la cual era custodiada por dos cebras.

—Mi lord. — Dijeron los dos dejándolo pasar.

Spike suspiro frente a la puerta y dio un golpe. — ¿Quién es? — Se escuchó.

—Soy… Tu tío, necesito hablarte.

—… — No hubo respuesta, pasaron unos segundos hasta que la perilla de la puerta sonó y se vio como Skyla abría la puerta. — Ya te lo eh dicho, lárgate. — Dijo para luego tratar de cerrar la puerta, pero Spike la detuvo con su garra.

—Skyla, por favor, dame 5 minutos, solo eso.

—… — Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes hasta que respondió. — 5, nada más. — Dijo con frialdad abriendo la puerta.

Spike entro en la habitación, era de buen tamaño; había un librero con muchos libros, una mesa de noche, una cama y un baño con bañera y agua caliente. A Skyla en lo personal le molestaba tener tanto lujo cuando su pueblo apenas había recuperado el acceso libre al agua caliente, mientras que ella lo tubo solo dos semanas después de la conquista. Ese era el problema del pueblo de Equestria, priorizaban la comunidad de sus princesas a sus propias condiciones de vida, era el resultado de la fe ciega que desarrollaron por sus gobernantes.

Spike se sentó en una silla mientras que Skyla se sentó en el borde de su cama. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que Spike miro el libro que estaba sobre la cama y decidió iniciar una conversación con eso.

—¿Qué libro estás leyendo?

Skyla lo miro con frialdad. — cuatro minutos cuarenta segundos.

Spike suspiro. —Está bien, iré al grano. — dijo sacando un papel y dándoselo a Skyla.

Skyla lo tomo con dudas y se puso a leerlo, y mientras más lo leía más se sorprendía.

—Soy tu tutor legar Skyla. — Dijo Spike.

—¿Qué quieres lograr con esto?

—Cumplir mi promesa a tu padre: Protegerte.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Al que mataste?

—… Fue un accidente, nunca quise matarlo, él era mi hermano.

—Pero lo mataste.

—… Lo se… — toma su espada. — Al final del día fue esta espada la que lo mato, no importan las excusas. — La mira a los ojos. — Pero él también era mi hermano, lo ame, y quiero cumplir mi promesa con él.

—¿Protegerme?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? Soy una alicornio ¿Qué harás? ¿Llevarme a tu casa con los demás dragones?

—… Yo te protegería, serias libre.

—No más libre de lo que soy ahora.

—¿Eso crees? Estas restringida al palacio, si vienes conmigo podrás volar libre y hacer lo que quieras, comer lo que quieras, tener amigos y…

—¿Amigos? Dime "Tío" ¿Cuántos serian mis amigos después de esto?

—… Con el tiempo te acatarían.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo seria?

—…

—Lo siento, pero no quiero dormir bajo tu techo, no quiero estar con quien mato a mi padre. — Dijo rompiendo el papel.

—Skyla… Piensa.

—Si me quieres respeta mi decisión, no voy a vivir contigo, me vale una mierda que seas mi tutor, mataste a mi padre y nunca, NUNCA, voy a vivir contigo.

—Antes de enterarte de eso nos llevábamos bien…

—Y ahora no puedo verte a la cara ¿Qué curioso es el destino verdad? te quiero pero me entero de que mataste a mi padre y te odio.

—… Skyla.

—Ya tome mi decisión.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin decir nada. Spike derramo unas lágrimas y se levantó. — Es tu decisión. — Se dirige a la salida de la habitación pero se detiene. — Por favor, no escuches a Twilight.

Skyla suspiro. — Yo sé quiénes son mis enemigos y quienes mis amigos, papá me enseño a diferenciarlos hace tiempo, se bien de qué lado está mi tía Twilight y sé que de qué lado estas tu… Yo sé que me quieres, papá me contó mucho de ti en su momento, pero no esperes que quiera estar con el asesino de mi padre.

—… Lo comprendo.

—… No te preocupes, procuro alejarme de Twilight y de las demás princesas, les pedí a los guardias que me ayudaran a mantenerlas lejos.

—… Eres inteligente. — En el rostro del dragón se forma una sonrisa. — Eres como él.

—Lo se… Bueno, adiós… Tío.

—Adiós sobrina. — Spike salió de la habitación y dio un suspiro.

_Camine por los pasillos con tristeza, sentía gran pena, sentía dolor, ella no quería estar conmigo pero a la vez sentía alegría porque ella me quería, quizás en unos años acepte venir a vivir conmigo, cuando se calmen las cosas._

—Valla, valla, que sorpresa. — Dijo una voz Spike reconoció.

—Twilight… — Dijo Spike mirándola.

—¿A qué vienes, "hermano"?

—Nada que te incumba.

—Mmmm, lo que digas. — Dijo ella mientras se alejaba.

—Alto. — Dijo Spike.

—¿Si?

—Quiero saber una cosa, ¿Mataste a nuestras amigas?

—Sí. — Dijo con indiferencia, como si no le importara. — Ya me lo preguntaste, y te respondí.

Spike apretó el puño. — Lo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo se enteraron de la esclavitud?

—Comenzaron a hacer preguntas, les respondí como pude pero al final investigaron por ellas mismas. Un día, un pretoriano idiota se dejó manipular por Rarity y ella le hizo tomar un té con suero de la verdad y confeso lo que hacíamos con tu especie.

—¿Así fue como paso? — Dijo Spike tomando a Twilight del cuello. — ¡¿Las mataste?!

—Si… ¿Te hace enojar? ¡Vamos grandullón! ¡Mátame!

Spike tomo su espada pero la soltó y luego dejo a Twilight. — No caeré a tu nivel.

_Le di un fuerte golpe a Twilight en la cara, creo que le tire un diente, pero no me importa. Corrí hasta el cementerio y fui a donde estaban sus tumbas, me quede ahí, recordé los momentos que viví con Twilight y ellas, toda esa gloriosa y hermosa amistad… Borrada como si no significada nada… Maldita Twilight… Maldita seas._

Perséfone caminaba hasta llegar a donde estaba el cuarto de Celestia, saludo al minotauro y al grifo que la cuidaban y entro sin tocar. — ¿Celestia?

Celestia estaba mirando por la venta, con una jarra de té y una taza medio llena en una mesita. — ¿A qué vienes dragona? — Dijo con sumisión.

Tras la caída, Celestia ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no le importaba hablar, no le importaba nada, nada salgo la imagen que el pueblo tenia de ella.

—Vine para que me respondas unas preguntas. — Dijo Perséfone sentándose en una silla.

Celestia la miro con indiferencia. — Pregunta lo que quieras, ¿Qué razón tendría para ocultar la verdad? ya ganaron, lo único que me queda es mi familia y la imagen falsa que el pueblo tiene de mí.

—Bien, entonces dime ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—No te andes con juegos, ¿por qué nos esclavizaste?

—¿Te refieres a lo de tu raza? Era lo natural.

—¿Qué? — Dijo ella intrigada.

—Lo natural, lo alicornios conquistan y lo demás obedecen, siempre fue así.

—¿Y los lobos?

—Los lobos huargo fueron un caso especial, se revelaron.

—Y mataron a la mayoría de tu especie.

—Je, de no ser por mi padre ellos nos abrían matado, él se sacrificó para lanzar la maldición sobre los lobos.

—Ósea que fue tu padre quien los maldijo, interesante, pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

—Sí, lo hice, los esclavicé porque es lo natural. Los alicornios somos una raza inmortal, ustedes los dragones solo viven unos 2000 años como mucho, y también somos la raza más sabia y con mayor conocimiento en magia ¿lo ves? Somos superiores por naturaleza.

Perséfone tenía la sorpresa grabada en la cara. — ¿Solo eso? ¿No fue por recursos ni nada?

—Tu reino tenía recursos importantes, pero lo que más quería era que toda su cultura ardiera. — Dijo Celestia con claro odio en sus palabras. — Tu pueblo inclusive desarrollaba cosas de las que mis ponis dependían ¿crees que eso está bien? Mi reino no puede depender de los productos de unos seres inferiores, los ponis son los más cercanos a los alicornios, luego de nosotros ellos son la raza superior, no podía permitir que ustedes, lagartijas, siguieran. Así que los invadí y les puse las cadenas que merecían.

Hacia años, desde antes de la rebelión de los lobos, los ponis normales fueron tomados como aprendices de los alicornios debido a la gran similitud que poseían con ellos. Los alicornios los consideraron como "hijos de su raza", por lo que los cobijaron bajo sus alas.

Perséfone la miro, con una mirada de odio e incredibilidad. — Todo… Todo fue… ¿Por su estúpida ideología?

—No, fue por la realidad. La verdad es que ustedes son inferiores, las únicas razas dignas de gobernar son los alicornios como reyes y los ponis como príncipes.

—La realidad es que todas las razas somos iguales, lo que me dices es solo el ego de tu raza por ser inmortales. ¿Crees que eso les da derecho a decidir quienes son libres y quienes no? ¡una mierda! si lo hubieras hecho porque tu pueblo estaba en una situación difícil lo entendería ¡Pero esto...! Tu especie rebasa los limites Celestia.

—Solo te dije lo que es verdad.

—Claro, si son una raza tan superior ¿Cómo es que están casi en la extinción? ¿Cómo es que ahora son prisioneras?

—… Las cosas cambiaran, un día la realidad y el orden correcto volverá a este mundo.

Perséfone la miro con odio y la tomo del cuello. — Eso no ocurrirá, bastarda, tu raza ya no es nada, y ahora están donde se merecen. El mundo entero sabrá la verdad.

Celestia bufo. — Para lo que me importa la opinión de seres inferiores, mis ponis seguirán creyendo en nosotras, mientras ellos sigan con nosotras no habrá problema.

Perséfone la soltó. — Por ahora Celestia, por ahora. — Saliendo de la habitación.

Perséfone salió del palacio y vio a Spike sentado en las escaleras. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

Spike no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando el suelo.

Perséfone suspiro. — Fue mala idea venir, supongo.

—… No. — Dijo Spike. — Al menos… Sé que no me odia, sé que me quiere. — Perséfone vio una sonrisa formarse en la cara de Spike y suspiro alegre.

—… Supongo que regresamos.

—Pues sí. ¿Celestia respondió?

—… Sí, supongo que hay cosas que informar a la Unión, esto causara polémica en esta ciudad.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero sería raro que lo que diga Celestia no cause polémica.

Los dos extendieron sus alas y junto a su guardia, salieron de la ciudad. En el viaje, Perséfone relato a Spike la verdad, el motivo por el cual esclavizaron a su raza, cuando lo supo, sintió gran enojo.

—... Malditas...

—Nunca pensé que ellas... No creí que llegarían a tal punto en su idiotez.

—Para la idiotez no hay limites...

Spike la mira y suspira. — Conocer esta verdad no nos devuelve nuestra libertad, pero nos permite conocer el motivo, un motivo que nuestros hijos verán y entenderán los errores que representaba. Tenia mis dudas Perséfone, pero tenias razón, es mejor conocer la amarga verdad que vivir una feliz mentira.

—Hay veces que es preferible la mentira.

—... Lo se ¿es algo contradictorio no te parece?

—La vida es contradictoria, lo que importa es admitirlo y hacer las cosas bien.

Spike río. — Nos espera mucho trabajo en casa.

—No me lo recuerdes, me pones de malas. — Dijo regalandole una carcajada a Spike.

_Ahora se la verdad... No solo sobre mis amigas sino también de Celestia y los alicornios... Ahora todos la sabrán, todos sabrán los errores y las mentiras que dijeron, puede que los ponis nunca lo acepten, pero sera cuestión de que maduren y vean las cosas como son y no como quieren que sean o creen que son, todo es cuestión de tiempo para que la paz total se alcance y todos vivamos juntos, en armonía, una armonía real. _

Fin del One shot.


End file.
